Woodlawn Jane Doe
| image= | caption= | race=White/ | age approximation= 15-30 | location=Woodlawn, Maryland | postmortem interval= 24 hours | found=September 12, 1976 | sex=Female | height approximation=5'6 - 5'8 | weight approximation=159 pounds | cause of death= |body condition = |span = }} Woodlawn Jane Doe, 'who may have used the name '''Jasmine '''or "'Jassy," was a young woman who was found murdered in 1976 in Baltimore, Maryland. Characteristics * The female had dark brown to black, wavy hair **A widow's peak was observed on her forehead. * Brown eyes * An olive complexion ** She is commonly listed as White, but could possibly have been Hispanic. *The presence of a sedative drug in her system suggested she may have been institutionalized or suffered from a mental illness. **This could also be explained by her killer(s) having ties to such a location. *She had an O+ blood type *She had a scar on her left thigh and several on her knees. *Her ears were pierced *Several teeth were previously extracted. **Rotation of one tooth indicated she did not receive orthodontic care. * A crude tattoo of the letters "JP" or various combinations of the letters "J," "S," "P," "D" or "B." ** The tattoo may have symbolized Jamaica Plain, Massachusetts or initials. Clothing and accessories * She wore a beige or white pullover * Corduroy Levi jeans that were beige or yellow * Leather, tan moccasins * White bra * Rawhide necklace with a turquoise bead * Two keys on a safety pin, believed to be for a night latch and a house. Case The Jane Doe was found lying along a road near a cemetery . The body was covered in a white sheet with bandannas covering her face. She was bound, beaten and had been strangled with a ligature. Chlorpromazine was found in her system, which may have been used to sedate her. The victim was also violently raped. Many missing individuals have been excluded from the case. Isotope testing indicated the victim likely spent time in a populous region of the Northeastern United States, such as Boston, Massachusetts or New York State. At least one of the keys she carried was manufactured in Fitchburg, Massachusetts. 2015 developments A tip linked the girl to a family from Puerto Rico or Colombia that immigrated to Boston and resided in Jamaica Plain, Boston, Massachusetts. She may have also attended school near that location. Police have not released the name of the possible identity and wish to receive more information from the public. The family of the girl has not been located. Gallery Woodlawn NCMEC original.jpg Baltimore_County_Jane_Doe_side.jpg Woodlawn Doe Alert|Video detailing the 2015 break 279UFMD.jpg Woodlawn 279ufmd Reconstruction 004.jpg 1240407_1117853551562014_6892990574652588961_n.jpg|Age regression 1240407_1117853551562014_6892990574652588961_n2.jpg Age Regression Sketch.jpg|Age regression by Eve Grant 279UFMD1.jpg 105403Recon FF.jpg large_Baltimore Maryland Jane Doe September 1976 c.jpg 279ufmdReconstructionFullBody2.jpg 279UFMD3.jpg 279UFMD4.jpg 279UFMD5.jpg 279UFMD6.jpg 279UFMD7.jpg Baltimore County Jane Doe jewelry.jpg 11351165_1065249470169626_8540287547545809753_n.jpg PM.jpg|Postmortem image (after funeral preparation)|link=File:Maryland Jane Doe 1976.jpg Sources * }} * }} * * }} Category:1976 discoveries Category:1976 deaths Category:People found in Maryland Category:Recognizable faces Category:White Category:Young adults Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Reconstructed by NCMEC Category:Homicide by strangulation Category:Raped Category:Homicide by beating Category:Age regressed Category:Ties to Colombia Category:Ties to Puerto Rico Category:Ties to Massachusetts Category:Cases over 40 years old Category:Pending leads Category:America's Most Wanted cases Category:Unverified names